The Wheels On The Bus
by honorrollersjobromancin
Summary: Honor Society AND Jonas Brothers fanfiction. Go through the days of tour with both of the bands. Lots of humor. Or attempted humor! :
1. Alex, Bored On Tour

**Title:** The Wheels On The Bus

**Summary: **Honor Society AND Jonas Brothers fanfiction. Go through the days of tour with both of the bands. Lots of humor. (:

**Author's Note: **Randomness in which we hope you will like.. and enjoy.. and want more of. Yeeeppp.

**Disclaimer: **No, this never happened. Well.. Honor Society IS opening band for Jonas Brothers on their World Tour.. but.. we do not know if this REALLY happened. We do not own HS or JB or Jordin Sparks. We do not own Canada. We do not own Chili's. We do not own Apples To Apples. We do not own Clifford THE big red bus. We do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. We own.. nothing. Wow, that's sad. OH, wait. We own this bottle of water sitting on the ground beside us! Yay!

**Rating:** PG-13.

---

It was a long bus ride from Edmonton, Canada to W-Peg. The whole bus ride was long, really.. but my nerves were finally getting the best of me on this particular day and I'm pretty sure I was beginning to work the nerves of the other guys. And let's just be honest, I'm already an ansy person to begin with.. and believe me, I highly enjoy being on tour but the long bus rides are enough to make me want to place a call to my mommy and cry about my hard-knock life. And it's okay if you rolled your eyes at that, because I did, too. Anyways, tour is fun. The road is crazy and very, very busy. I guess that I should explain who I am.. and why I'm on this horrid bus that seems to keep going and going and going... you get the point. (Sorry Clifford THE big red bus..) My name is Alexander Noyes and I am the drummer of Honor Society. We're on the World Tour with Jonas Brothers. We're the opening act, then Jordin Sparks follows after us and then the big JB hits the stage.

"Alex, would you _please _stop with all the sighing over there?" It's Jason Rosen, he's the keyboard brains of the band and back-up vocals. The dude also plays guitar too, though.

Ducking my head, I sigh again. "Oops... sorry.. I am so bored." that's when Michael Bruno looked over. "Mike, let's see if Jay and Andy wanna play Apples To Apples."

"We're sitting right here, bro." Andrew Lee, the bass guitarist and also back-up vocals, pulls the phone away from his face. He smiles lightly before saying a quick goodbye to whoever is on the phone and hanging up. "Okay, now I'm game."

---

"You cheated!" Mike puts his hand on my shoulder to keep me from standing up and sending the table into Jay and Andy's lap, I get over-excited sometimes.. and I'm a bit dramatic.. but they're use to it.

Jay rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Seriously? You're just a sore loser, Noyes." but his tone isn't mean or anything. Completely playful.

Andy laughs, shooting a look over to the lead vocalist and guitarist of the band. Michael's lips twitch into a smile but looks at Alex. "Does someone need a time-out, dude?" the smile keeps his tone from being mock-stern.

"Another round?" I shrug and ignore the time-out thing, because honestly I'm scared he _would _put me in time-out.

---

Somewhere in between the game and playful banter. I fell asleep against the cards. I wiped my mouth against the back of my hand to get rid of the drool. "Dudes, where are we?" Opening my eyes all the way, Jay's on his laptop and Andy playing a game on his phone while Mike is nowhere to be found.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken just in time to _not _get dragged off the bus." Mike appears from the back lounge.

I just raise my left eyebrow. "Wha?"

Jay shuts his laptop and lays it beside him, sitting up. "We're like, ten minutes away from the hotel. Nice nap?"

Nodding a bit, I sit up and begin to clean up the mess from the game. "So who won?"

Andrew shuts the phone. "No one, you fell asleep and drooled on the score card."

Ah, man.

---

"Did they seriously just hop on that elevator and let the door close so that we could **not **get on?"

Andy nods and hits his chest lightly, a quick smile on his lips. "Andy mad!"

Alex mad, too. Frowning, I shrug lightly. "We'll have to get them back."

---

By the time Andy and I made it up to the side-by-side rooms, Jay's already jumping on his bed and Mike is trying to grab his legs to pull him down.

"You guys suck. Badly and majorly and..." Andy is still mad. We had to ride on the elevator with an older gentlemen who was telling old war stories and then screamed every five seconds. I was amused, Andy... clearly, was not.

"Aw, Andwoo. It's okay." Mike teases while giving up on trying to pull Jay off the bed. One of them would end up hurt, anyways.

To get revenge, Andrew walks by Mike and very easily pushes Jay lightly to fall back on the bed. "Get your feet out of my bed, loser." He stops for a moment. "Nevermind. You can keep the bed."

Jay rolls his eyes. "We're very, very sorry. We promise to wait next time."

Putting his bags onto the opposite bed, beside the window - his favorite. Andrew shrugs. "I know... because you have learned your lesson to not mess with the commodore!"

Mike snorts. "C'mon guys, lets throw the bags in the right room and meet up with the other guys."

That perks my ears up. "Dinner?"

The other three nod, a knowing look on their faces.

---

"DANGER!"

Joe spun around. "Uh-oh... DIRTY GIIIRL!" Joe ran over and we did the whole man-hug one-armed hug thing before high-fiving and looking over at the group. Which included a whole lot of people. There was Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Garbo, Jack Lawless,

Ryan, J.T., Big Rob and Robratzzi.

"Dude, where's Tank, Momma J and Papa J at?" Andy was looking around for the youngest Jonas.

Nick laughed. "Tank's out like a light. So that's where Mom and dad are and another reason Big Rob is here."

Joe frowned. "Yeah, apparently we can't be trusted at the moment.. Because remember that inccident where we broke the floor?"

"Um excuse me Joe, that was you and Nick, I was not doing flips in the hotel room!" Kevin said with a playful authoritative tone.

Big Rob looking around. "So you boys ready to roll?"

"I AM... I'm starvin' marvin'..." I said looking around with a wide grin. "So who made the reservations at Chilis?"

No one noticed the shared horrified look between Garbo and Ryan.

---

"I CANNOT believe you two forgot to make the reservations... Now we'll have to wait another whole hour before we can eat!" Robratzzi furiously said then stomped off to smoke a cigarette.

Jack makes a face at Robratzzi as he stomped away and J.T. followed with a " HOW _COULD _YOU RYAN!" in a mocking voice. Robratzzi turns around. "Don't you start J.T. ."

---

"Who wants to play chicken?" I said to lighten the mood.

"Seriously dude, seriously? Without water? Are you insane?" Andy said looking at me with one of his in-famous funny faces. Kevin leaned in to whisper to Andy "Yeah, I think he is serious man."

"No, no, let's play duck duck goose guys!" Garbo said laughing. "Or, or, Ring around the Rosie" Ryan said like it was the best idea in the entire world. Jack sarcastically replied with, "Why don't we just play red rover red rover?"

Jay and I jumped up and yelled. "Yeeeesssss, RED ROVER, We are the team leaders!"

"Dudes we don't have enough people to play that and I think Jack was just being sarcastic." Mike said chuckling. "Yea, that was sarcasim!" Jack said laughing.

I held my hand to my chest, glancing at Jay and then finally at Jack. "That cuts, man. That cuts real deep."

---

"I thought you guys were suppose to be famous or something?" Ryan said, laughing as he lightly slapped his hand against Nick's back.

"Y'know, that's true.. why are we waiting?" Andy said, rubbing his growling stomach. Looking down at his stomach, he patted it. "I know, I know."

Robratzzi had finally calmed down, after a cigarette or three. "For real, Kevin. Go up there and just tell 'em who you are. A freakin' Jonas, man. C'mon. For the team. My stomach.. I won't make it.."

---

"So, what you're saying is that your whole group is famous and you're hungry and you want to see if you can cut your waiting time a little bit shorter?" the waiter said, eyeing the oldest Jonas with a disgusted look.

"Well..." Kevin eyed the waiter, wondering how one person could twist his words around so much. "Not really." Kevin hung his head in shame. "Okay, yes. Everybody's mad at Garbo and Ryan and we're all hungry and cranky and just...Robrattzi's not going to make it..."

---

Kevin walked back to the group, his head still hung.

"So, are we going in or..?" I asked hopeful, my eyes on the huge red pepper on the building.

"No, Alex. We're not going in. Not for another thirty minutes. Like the original time, before I went up there and sounded like a complete diva!" Kevin's head snapped up and his eyes shot a glare at Robratzzi.

"Sorry, dude. It was worth a try. Besides, you should be mad at.." Rob started but got cut off by Ryan.

"We are so sorry! I thought Garbo was going to do it and he thought I was going to do it. So... yeah. Please don't be mad at us!"

I laughed and slung my arms around their shoulders. "It's alright little dudes, we're all starving and it's making _all _of us grumpy. So we can be starving and grumpy together."

"Lovely." Nick muttered quietly. "Can we put Joe in a car until we get called to go in?"

Joe blinked a few times. "What? Why?"

"You're not pleasent to be around when you're grumpy, Josie." J.T. said, ruffling Joe's hair up a bit.

"Ugggh!" his arms flailed around as we all laughed.

"See?" I asked.

---

"Jonas Society, party of thirteen. Your table is ready." the loud speaker echoed.

I unlocked the car to let Joe out. "Sorry, bro. Y'know.. they made me do it. You _are_..." Joe slapped a hand over my mouth. "Save it." he glared.

"Thank GOD, finally!" Robratzzi exclaimed, rubbing his stomach before fixing his hat and walked forward to open the door.

---

As we all sat around enjoying our delish meal no one spoke a word because we all were so hungry we was shoveling it in like there was no tomorrow and we was getting some serious stares.

Nick looks up from his plate "After dinner what's everyone's plans?" he asked. "What are YOU doing after dinner?" Andy asked pointing at Nick. "Why does that sound strangely familiar?" Joe asked with a puzzled look on his face. Everyone laughed knowing good and well Andy's intentsions.

"NO seriously that sounded familiar!" Joe exclaimed. Jack points at Joe "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS SUMMER?... Now do you know?"... "Oooooh yea I remember now!" Joe said laughing.

"Let's go back to the hotel and have a pool party." Michael suggested.

Everyone agreed so we all loaded up and headed back to the hotel to get ready for what would be known as the most epic pool party **EVER**.

---

**Author's Note: **Welp, that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Part two will come shortly and it will be in Michael's point of view. (: -Mia and Anya.


	2. Michael, Pool Party

**Title: **The Wheels On The Bus

**Summary:** Honor Society AND Jonas Brothers fanfiction. Go through the days of tour with both of the bands. Lots of humor. (:

**Author's Note**: Randomness in which we hope you will like.. and enjoy.. and want more of. Yeeeppp.

**Disclaimer:** BASICALLY. This never happened... or it could of, but either way... we own nothing. Nothing at all. We do not personally know JB or HS or any other mentions of anybody else throughout this fic!

**Rating**: PG-13.

---

"Cannnnnnnnnooooooooonnnnn Baaaaaaaaaallllllll!" Alex and I screamed as we took off running to jump into the pool, the goal was to hurdle across the line in the pool that was formed by Jay, Andy, Robratzzi, Joe, Kevin, Nick, Ryan, J.T., Big Rob, Jack, and Garbo... Alex made it by a couple of feet which landed him smack dab in the middle of the 6 ft. end of the pool and left me landing right in the arms of Big Rob which made a great laugh for every one but I wasn't that amused it was embarrassing landing in the arms of another man in front of other men.

"Dude Mike, Where are you?" Alex screamed as he surfaced back to the top of the water looking around. "I caught the little dude don't worry." Big Rob exclaimed.

---

By now it's 12:30am and we are still partying and the music is still blaring and we are being extremely loud.

"Se-Se-Secccccuuuurrrriiiitttyyyy!" Kevin screams out in a panicked tone. Around the corner and through the gate walks in a little skinny nerdy security guard shinning his flashlight in everyone's eyes, "You you boys need to pack it up and leave. The pool closed an hour and half ago and we are getting complaints there is hooligans down by the pool being rowdy." he screeched.

"It's okay boys I've got this covered I speak secruity guard language..." Big Rob said getting out of the pool.

---

Ten minutes later we were packing our things up to head back to our rooms apparently Big Rob isn't as good at security guard language as he thinks.

"Great now what can we do? The night is still young." Robratzzi muttered as we was walking towards the elevators.

"You know? We all can still play duck duck goose!" Garbo yelled out.

"Guys, I think I'm just going to call it a night." I said as I pressed the up arrow for the elevator. Everyone nods in agreement with the exception of Robratzzi.

"Okay bros. Just remember we _ALL _have to be up and at the venue at 8:30am sharp." Nick reminded us all politely.

"Then good thing we're calling it a night" Joe says rubbing his eyes and covering his mouth to yawn.

Robratzzi sighs and rolls his eyes, "Well since you all are calling it a night, I guess I'll go to my room and watch a movie you pansies."

---

After a very long day I finally get to lay down in a comfortable bed for the night and the feeling of knowing where I'll be at in the morning light soothes me. Just as I was beginning to drift off into slumber, my room mate, yes you guessed it, Alex starts pounding away on his electric drum pad.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled while jumping out of bed to turn the light on. Alex paying no attention to what's going on keeps pounding away on the drum pad as I was about to yell again I noticed the ear buds in his ears, the dude was doing some serious jamming.

I lightly tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention but he was so in the zone he didn't even notice. So I decided to grab him and shake him. As I grabbed his shoulder he jumped ten feet in the air, pulling out his ear buds, "DUDE, YOU SCARED ME! WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE?"

"Um, let's see here it's 2am we have to be AT the venue ready to go by 8:30am sharp. We've got to get to sleep. As I was drifting off, you start pounding away on your drums. And you were in bed and then you're pounding on your drums and I'm all wtf, man. And now you're caught up. **THAT **is my issue." I said in an hushed angry tone.

Alex looked down, having enough common sense to look ashamed. "Sorry bro, I just wasn't tired. I'm still so full of energy!"

"I told you not to drink that Red Bull! I told you that it was too late. Hey, why don't you go for a run or drop by Rob's room and watch a movie with him?" I suggested lightly, hoping he'd take the bait for one of the options so I could get my sweet, sweet sleep.

"I think..." Alex set his sticks down, "That I will go for a run. Robrattzi is moody tonight. And he's scaring me more than he's delighting me at the moment."

"Good idea, dude. Try and get some sleep when you get in. Early morning and all." I say, yawning and sliding back into my bed. Ah, nice.

Alex puts on his running shoes with an amused smile on his face. "Alright, mommy."

I was too tired to retort, so I just closed my eyes and let myself drift away.

---

"NOYES, are you ready yet?!" I asked walking into the small dining area in the hotel room.

However, what I saw was Alex in his boxers with a bowl of cereal in his hands and the Captain Crunch box in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing, Noyes? We have to leave in five minutes. Hurry, carry it with you if you have too!"

Alex didn't look away from the box. "Dude, on-the-go Crunch? No way. It's too precious. You must enjoy it. Reeelax."

"We do not have time to, 'Reeelax', Noyes!" I said, crossing my arms and tapping my foot at him.

Finally looking away from the box, Alex frowned. "But I'm hungry!" he wailed lightly, eating another spoonful of razorblades.

---

"Where have you two been?" Jason asked as we got off the elevator walking into the lobby of the hotel.

Andrew nodded in agreement, "Guys hurry lets get to the car it's waiting on us, we were suppose to be at the venue 15 minutes ago!"

I was going to explain that this was all Noyes' fault considering he couldn't eat 'on-the-go crunch' but instead I bit my tongue and shot Noyes a look but couldn't help but smile when he shrugged and yelled out "Last on to the car is a rotten egg!"

He's too much of a kid... and completely gets away with everything, somehow.

---

"Dude, you guys are late. Nick is going to tear ya'll to pieces." Joe has a bottle of juice in one hand, the other on his hip. In a manly way, of course.

Michael pointed at Alex, catching Joe's eyes. He nodded. "Ooooh. Either way, Nick will eat you alive." He said in a creepy voice, his eyes bugged out.

Andrew somehow calmed Nick down before he made it to Alex. Then after that, everything ran smoothly.

---

The lights go out in the arena and we can hear the screaming and yelling my heart begins to race and I have an enormous adrenaline rush through my body, I get this way every night before stepping onstage and I love every bit of it.

"LET'S DO THIS GUYS, LET'S ROCK W-PEG!" I exclaimed as I joined in on our pre-show ritual huddle.

And then as we all share a look, we run onto the stage. The lights flash and we begin our set as we feed off of the crowds energy.

---

"W-Peg really knows how to get down." Jason said as we rushed backstage to change for the, as we like to call it, greet-n-meet.

"They do, tonight's crowd really brought it." Andrew said wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

Then we headed to our dressing room to get changed and freshen up, then head back to meet all the fans that night.

---

After going back to the hotel with the bros, Kevin reminded us that we _had _to be on the road in an hour. Nick shot Alex a look and he shrugged. "Dude, you guys don't understand. You cannot eat Crunch on-the-go. 'Kay? You just can't." Alex pouted quickly and looked at Joe. "You get me, bro... don't you?"

Joe shrugged and shook his head. "Do NOT bring me into this!"

Then Alex looked at me and I backed up. "Oh, no no no! Don't even ask me. You made us late this morning."

---

"Man. I'm tired." Alex's voice was low, a trace of a yawn within it. The kid held yawns back a lot.

I turned and raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, duh. You barely slept last night, did you? When did you get in from your run?"

He shrugged and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Hmm. 'Bout, four this morning?"

That explained it. "Remind me to hide all Red Bull from you after seven pm."

---

Dragging our bags behind us, we met Andrew and Jason who was standing with Nick and Kevin. "Where's Joe?"

Nick laughed while Jason pointed at the elevators. "He forgot something in the room. He was mumbling something about his hair products."

Kevin nudged me and nodded towards the check-out desk. Rob was leaning against it and chatting up the clerk. Jack ran back into the lobby and tripped over his own bag. "Sorry! J.T. and Garbo decided to be three years old again and wants to play with shaving cream. Watch out. Ryan barely got away."

I glanced over and Alex looked like he was about to run into the open elevator but Andrew caught his arm. "No, dude. Maybe another time." Alex pouted and folded his arms across his chest as Joe bounced back up to them with another bag rolling bag behind him. "Where's Big Rob?"

Nick snorted and they all looked over. Big Rob was literally having to drag Rob away from the girl at the desk, claiming that they had to get going.

Oh, I love tour.

---

**Notes:** Sorry this took so long to get out, life sort of got in the way for the both of us. We have been very very very very very busy... and lazy. We hope that you all enjoy it. The next part will be Andrew's point of view.

Also, we know that a lot of you are reading because it's got JB in this, too. But shortly Honor Society will be breaking away and JB will be in it still, but just not as much. We hope that you all continue to read it though. - Mia and Anya


End file.
